


It's Your Love

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry surprises Louis, In Love, Louis loves him so much, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top!Harry, alone time, bottom!Louis, boyfriend - Freeform, set two weeks before the WWA tour, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks before their 2014 Where We Are Tour is set to begin Harry surprises Louis with a romantic trip to a tropical island. Louis thought he couldn't love Harry anymore than he already did, but yet again, Harry proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

As March turned into April and the start date for their 2014 World Tour grew closer, Harry became fidgety. He'd shuffle his feet nervously whenever Louis got a little too close to his hiding spot and visibly relax when Louis moved away from the said spot.

He'd been planning this for two months now and it's so close to the date on the tickets that he doesn't want the surprise to be ruined. He'd done a lot of research trying to find the perfect location and getting everything set up without alerting the media or fans. And it's gone perfectly, the only thing left is to tell Louis.

So the day before the date on the tickets, he asks the lads' to keep Louis at the studio a little longer so he can pack Louis' things - knowing it'll take Louis forever and he'll end up with stuff he doesn't need. And the lads are more than willing to help Harry out because they've known about this plan and they're all for it. Louis' seemed a bit tired from rehearsals and studio time and he gets a little grumpy so the lads were thrilled to hear Harry's plan.

It's not long after Harry has zipped up the final suitcase that he hears the flat door unlocking, opening, and then closing.

"Hazza?" Louis called out, voice tired from the day.

"Coming." Harry called back, walking out of the bedroom and out to the living room, his surprise in his back pocket. "Hey love." he smiled walking over to Louis and curling his arms around the older boy and kissing him soundly.

"Hey." Louis responded, reply muffled by Harry's plush lips.

"Tired?" Harry asked pulling back and running his thumb over Louis' eyebrow making him lean into the touch.

"Mhmm. Just wanna eat, shower, and sleep." Louis replied dropping a hint for Harry to cook something.

"There's leftover pasta from last night." Harry said leading Louis to the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect." Louis responded moving to sit on the barstool and rest his head on the counter top while Harry heated up the food.

Once they had eaten, Louis headed off to shower and Harry was close behind since Louis was about to see the suitcases in their bedroom. Louis waked into the bedroom and stopped.

"Haz, it's a bit early be packing for tour don't you think?" Louis questioned feeling Harry's presence behind him.

"Who said it was for tour..." Harry said quietly already holding the tickets in his hand.

"What?" Louis asked turning around with a small frown.

His eyes landed on the tickets Harry was holding and he quirked his eyebrow, "What's this?"

"This... is for us." Harry said handing Louis the tickets.

Louis took the tickets and looked them over before Harry wordlessly handed him a brochure.

"Turtle Island, Fiji..." Louis spoke quietly reading over the front of the paper before looking up at Harry, eyes soft and curious. "What's all this love? I know I didn't miss our anniversary..."

"It's just for us Lou... time together, alone, before tour starts. We can just relax and not have to worry about anything. No paps, no fans, no management, just us." Harry replied walking closer to his slightly shorter boyfriend.

"I love you." Louis sighed happily as he tossed himself at Harry who chuckled and held him tight.

"I love you too. Now go shower so we can sleep, our flight leaves tomorrow." Harry responded, patting Louis' bum before pulling away.

Louis made a noise of protest, pulling Harry back in by his neck and planting a hot kiss on his lips. Smiling, he pulled away and headed off to the bathroom. In that moment, he didn't think he could ever love Harry more, but of course, Harry proved him wrong.

The next morning they found themselves on the 1D private jet, flying over Germany, Turkey, India, and Thailand on their way an airport in Fiji. It was a twenty hour flight and part of Harry asked himself what the hell he had been thinking bringing an already somewhat grumpy Louis on twenty hour flight. There was nowhere for him to escape Louis' attitude. So as the flight reached twelve hours and Louis growing even more grumpy, Harry finally decided to slip him a sleeping pill, nothing strong but just something to get Louis to rest. Louis slept through the night and woke up a couple hours before the plane was due to land.

"We almost there?" Louis questioned as he at up to stretch.

"Yeah, couple more hours." Harry relied sipping on a cup of Twinings tea.

Louis sighed and moved to sit next to Harry and rest his head on his broad shoulder. Two hours later the plane touched down and the two boys stumbled off, worn from their travel. Directly from their jet, they took a cab down to the water where to climbed into an air taxi and set off towards Turtle Island.

"Tell me why you picked somewhere so bloody far away?" Louis grumbled as he picked up his suitcase and got out of the air taxi, splashing into the nearly knee deep water.

"For that very reason... because it's so far away. Remember, no paps, no fans, no management. Just us and the island people and whoever else might be on vacation. Though I did ask and they said there was only two other couples on the island right now." Harry said picking up his own suitcase.

Louis sighed but said nothing more as Harry led the way over to where a middle aged woman was standing with a vibrant red flower in her hair.

"Hello!" She greeted them with a bright smile. "I'm Aisha, your bure mama."

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Louis." Harry replied with an equally bright smile, dimples on full display.

"It's wonderful to meet you both." Aisha smiled. "Come with me, I will show you to your bure."

So they set off for their bure  **(A/N: a bure is a traditional, authentic, two-room cottage in Fiji)** listening to Aisha as she pointed out some of the tropical flowers and recited small facts about the island.

"Ah! Here we are!" She eventually said coming to a halt in front of a decent sized bure.

Immediately both of them felt more relaxed as they arrived at the private bure. It overlooked the Blue Lagoon and inside there was a living room and bedroom combination and a bathroom with a big spa tub and a huge shower for two. Outside, hung between two trees, was a hammock surrounded by tropical flowers and overlooking the water.

"Is everything to your liking?" Aisha questioned once they had a look around.

"Yes, everything is perfect, thank you." Harry replied offering her another smile.

"Then I'll leave you two to settle in. I'll be back in a while with a dinner schedule and a list of the activities on the island as well as a map. If you need anything at all just press that button and it'll page me." Aisha explained as she pointed to a button on the wall near the door and then left.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned setting his bags down and turning to Louis.

"I love it." Louis breathed as he looked around in awe at the sheer, simple beauty of the place. "And I love you, Harry this is amazing."

Harry smiled happily and hurried over to scoop Louis up into his arms and press a series of kisses all over his face while Louis squawked and laughed.

"I love you more." Harry smiled as he set Louis back down but kept him close to him. "Let's go take a shower and then get some food."

They headed off to the large shower after grabbing clean clothes from their suitcases. They stripped off their travel clothes and switched on the two shower heads, warm water cascading down on both of them.

"Don't know why you turned on that one." Harry said as he tilted his head back into the spray. "You're gonna end up over here anyways."

"Harold!" Louis scoffed as though offended. "I will not."

And it lasts all of two minutes before Louis is standing under the same spray as Harry, arms curled tight around the taller lads neck as they kiss deeply. Louis always loved the feeling of their wet skin pressed together, warm from the water and slipping against each other easily.

Louis hummed happily as he felt one of Harry's hands spread over his lower back while the other dug into his hip, holding him.

"Better hurry, wouldn't want Aisha to come looking for us because she hears strange noises." Harry said pulling away and dipping a little lower to kiss Louis' neck.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Louis panted clinging tighter to Harry as he felt the younger lads hand fall from his hip and move to grasp his hard length.

Louis whined and moaned, pressing his face into Harry's neck as Harry worked his length quickly. He came with a soft cry of his lovers name then managed to reach down and get Harry off. They cleaned up quickly, toweled off, and slipped into their clothes before walking back out to the main room.

Harry walked over to the fridge and opened it revealing drinks, snacks, and fruit. Smiling, he pulled out some of the fruit, grabbed a plate and knife, and set to work making a fruit platter for himself and Louis. As he worked he hummed quietly to himself while Louis laid down on the sofa, watching him with a fond look.

Harry cut the tops off some strawberries and halved them, placing them on the plate with the kiwi he had just pealed and sliced. Grabbing a package of sliced honeydew he opened it and cubed two of the slices before adding them to the plate as well.

Once he put everything back in the fridge he grabbed a fork and picked up the plate of fruit. He settled down on the sofa with Louis, the older lad moving so his bum and feet were on either side of Harry, with his back pressed to the arm of the sofa.

Harry speared a piece of strawberry and held it up for Louis to take. Louis hummed as he chewed the fresh sweet fruit. They shared the fruit, Harry taking a piece for himself before offering Louis another piece.

Not long after they finished the fruit, Aisha came knocking at the door of the bure.

"Come in!" Harry called out.

Aisha walked in a smiled at the young couple on the sofa.

"Here are the papers I was telling you about." The dark skinned woman said handing the small packet to Louis. "Also, with your consent, each of the bure mama's get a digital camera so we can take pictures you during the length of your stay. At the end of your stay I will have a memory book of your stay for you."

"I think that sounds fantastic." Louis replied with a happy smile looking from Harry over to Aisha.

"Just let me know anytime you go out and would like me to come. I'll be wondering the island, but I'm always a page away." Aisha said with a smiled as she turned to leave.

The two lads' called out their goodbyes to her and then turned to face each other.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked curling his arm around Louis' waist and resting his hand on his hip.

"We could go for a walk or take a short nap then go for a walk, I'm still kinda sleepy." Louis replied leaning into Harry so he could tuck his face into his neck.

"Then let's take a nap then go for a walk." Harry said pushing his other arm under Louis' knees and lifting him easily.

Instead of protesting like he normally did when Harry picked him up, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and snuggled in closer, letting his eyes droop. Harry walked over to the king size bed and laid Louis down before crawling in next to him and pulling him to his chest. Louis was asleep within minutes and Harry was close behind with his face pressed against Louis' neck.

They awoke an hour and a half later to the sound of birds chirping outside the bure. Louis stretched and pushed Harry away from him, too hot suddenly. Harry woke up as he felt Louis shove him away and blinked slowly at the ceiling.

"Geez it's hot." Louis whined getting up and moving to his suitcase to pull out a tank top.

"S' not England babe." Harry chuckled as he got up to do the same.

"I know that." Louis responded rolling his eyes and pushing Harry back onto the bed while grabbing the youngers tank top. "Arms up." he demanded crawling up to straddle Harry's legs.

Harry obediently lifted his arms and let Louis pull his shirt over his head. Louis had a content smile on his face as he pulled Harry's shirt off, tossed it onto the bed, and then pulled he orange tank top over his head. He cupped Harry's perfectly sculpted face in his hands pressed a hot kiss to his pouty lips.

"Love you." Louis said pulling away and climbing off Harry and the bed.

"Love you too." Harry replied getting up and following Louis towards the door where the had left their shoes.

Louis pulled on his Vans while Harry laced up his sneakers then pressed the button to page Aisha.

"Let's go for a walk and have Aisha come with us. She can take pictures and tell us stuff about what we're seeing." Harry said shoving his phone into the back pocket of his denim shorts, similar to Louis'.

Five minutes later Aisha came walking up the path, greeting them where they waited outside their bure.

"Hi, we'd like to go on a hike and like for you to come take pictures and tell us about the island." Harry explained while Louis curled his hand around his forearm and rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I'd love to." Aisha said. "We can stop by the main building and I'll grab a camera."

The two lads nodded and followed after Aisha. Once she had a camera, they wondered onto one of the many hiking paths with a bottle of water each. They listened to Aisha talk about the different flowers they came across, flowers native to Fiji, and then talk about the massive garden on the island where all their fruits and veggies were grown for cooking.

Occasionally, Louis and Harry would get lost in themselves as they continued there hike and they hardly noticed the sound of the camera going off at random. They walked hand in hand, chatting quietly between them when Aisha wasn't talking.

"There's a community dinner in about an hour." Aisha informed them when they arrived back at their bure.

"Did you want to go to that or have a private dinner?" Harry asked turning to look at Louis.

"No, we can go to that, no reason to make ourselves look too good to eat with others." Louis replied and Aisha chuckled.

The dining table had a perfect view of the beach and sunset. The bure mama's had changed from their white shirts and floral skirts into blue shirts and skirts. Louis and Harry arrived at the table just as the other two couples on the island were arriving. One was a middle aged couple and the other a young couple clearly on their honeymoon.

Once they were sat down and introductions were made, Louis subtly scooted his chair closer to Harry's and placed his hand under the table and rested it on Harry's knee. The younger lad smiled and continued his conversation with the middle aged man, asking where he and his wife were from as he curled his hand over Louis'.

Dinner was delicious and soon everyone was just sitting with their glasses of wine chatting. The young married couple was from Ohio and the middle aged couple was from Greenland and on their anniversary vacation.

"And when will you youngsters be tying the knot?" The middle aged man, Bradley, questioned.

Harry blushed and Louis chuckled quietly, squeezing his knee under the table.

"Umm I uh don't really know, we're not even engaged." Harry replied.

"Not yet anyways." Louis muttered quietly under his breath, just loud enough for the mans wife, Tamina, to hear along with Harry who blushed  again.

"Well don't wait too long. You've got quite a catch there." Tamina told Louis with a soft smile. "Wouldn't want someone else to claim his heart."

"Oh I don't think there's any danger of that happening." Louis responded removing his hand from Harry's knee in favor of curling it around his waist and pulling him closer.

Harry went willingly, leaning into Louis and pressing his nose against Louis' cheek making the other two couples coo.

"My little sister is a huge fan of you guys, the band and just you two in general." Ella, the young woman, said as she leaned into her new husband, Matthew.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll give you an autograph for her before you guys leave." Harry said looking over at them.

They sat around the table a chatted for a while longer before everyone decided to return to their bures. While Louis looked the doors and pulled the shades down over the windows Harry showered and brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed.

Louis strolled into the bathroom as Harry was walking out, naked. With a smirk on his lips, Louis smacked Harry's bum as they walked past each other making the younger boy gasp and place a hand over the spot.

"Have to do something with that in a little bit." Louis smiled back at him.

Harry reached out and grabbed his Doncaster boyfriend, pulling him to his chest.

"I think you mean I'll have to do something with your bum." Harry growled, eyes dark with lust.

"Well what if I wanted to top?" Louis pouted even though he never did top.

"You don't top." Harry responded, nipping at Louis' neck.

"No but what if I -- shit Harry." Louis whined going pliant in Harry's arms as the younger lad latched onto his sweet spot.

"Mhmm, s'what I thought." Harry murmured against Louis' skin. "My submissive."

Louis gasped as Harry bit at his skin and hardened at the word submissive. They didn't practice dominant/submissive stuff but it was a huge turn on when Harry called Louis his submissive. Harry placed his hands on Louis' clothed bum and squeezed roughly earning a moan from the older lad.

"C'mon Haz." Louis pleaded wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry hoisted Louis up into his arms with ease, another turn on for Louis; how strong his younger boyfriend was, lifting him with ease and carrying him to bed. Harry lay Louis down on the large king bed and moved to hover over him.

"You've caught some sun already from our hike." Harry commented as he pulled Louis' shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before working on his shorts. "Love when your skin gets golden." he continued, leaning down to kiss Louis' shoulder.

Louis bit his lip at the tender action, trying to keep himself from smiling but he can't. He loves when Harry gets tender with him, though sometimes he likes it rough, like right now. He's already achingly hard and he just wants Harry to press him into the mattress.

"Come on Harry... we've got time for slow on another day. Please just..." Louis trailed off and Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry moved off of Louis and hurried over to his suitcase, opening it and pulling out a bottle of lube. He tossed it onto the bed as he crawled back on top of Louis. With his fingers slicked, he lowered them between Louis' spread legs and teased him some before pressing a single finger into him. Louis groaned and shifted some, clenching around Harry's finger as he got used to the intrusion.

Once he was used to it, it didn't take hardly anytime for Harry to add a second finger and then a third. Removing his fingers, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his length before positioning himself at Louis' entrance. He leaned down and sealed their lips together as he entered him in one long, slow push.

Louis' hands immediately went to find purchase in Harry's hair, tugging roughly just like Harry liked. As Harry began to thrust, Louis dropped his arms in favor of gripping Harry's biceps. The sound of slapping skin filled the bure as Harry pounded into his lover. Both of them panting and sweating and completely lost in each other.

Louis came first with a strangled cry of Harry's name tumbling from his lips as he released onto his stomach. His legs trembled and oversensitivity set in but he refused to let Harry pull out with cumming. He hooked his legs around Harry's waist and urged him to keep going, little gasps and sobs escaping him.

Harry reached his peak a few minutes later, his hips stuttering and jerking as he poured himself into Louis, pressing his face into Louis' neck.

"You need another shower now." Louis laughed as he combed his fingers through Harry's curls.

"Thanks to you." Harry laughed kissing up Louis' neck to his jaw and then to his lips.

He pressed a series of little kisses to his boyfriends lips before forcing himself to get up, pulling Louis with him. They wondered into the bathroom and if Harry fucked Louis against the tile wall, well no one needed to know.

There Fijian holiday was full of fucking, love making, swimming, hiking, and other things. Every day they did something different, normally with Aisha following them around taking pictures. She had captured many pictures of them together from all sorts of angles and neither of them could wait to see the book of their photos at the end of the trip, which was in three days.

Harry was pretty sure he'd never seen Louis so relaxed and it was a glorious sight to behold. He loved seeing Louis so at ease, his eyes bright and happy and the bags that develop under his eyes were nearly gone. He was carefree and Harry just loved it especially knowing they were in for some sleepless and stressful months ahead.

So Harry spoke with Aisha that evening and requested the next evening they have dinner on one of the lantern lit floating pontoons in the blue lagoon.

The following evening Harry blindfolded Louis and led him over to where a small boat would take them to the floating pontoon.

"Come on Haz, just tell me what we're doing." Louis pouted as the boat began to move.

"You'll see." Harry replied draping his arm over Louis' shoulders.

The older lad sighed and leaned into Harry's, breathing in the smell of the ocean and the body wash Harry used. When they arrived at the pontoon, Harry helped Louis out of the boat and took of his blindfolded.

"Shit..." Louis muttered to himself as he took in their surroundings and the table set in front of him with a lantern and a center piece of tropical flowers. "Harry..." he said softly moving carefully towards his boy.

Harry opened his arms and Louis tucked himself into him, hugging him tight.

"Like?" Harry asked, pressing his nose into Louis' hair.

"Love." Louis replied.

The chef came a short while later and placed dishes of fish atop rice with veggies and some type of sauce before them. While one of the other island workers poured glasses of chilled wine for them. Soon they were left alone, but under the watchful eye of Aisha on the beach just in case.

As they ate, they chatted about the upcoming tour and how amazing they thought it was going to be. The boat came back and one of the worker cleared their plates while the chef set down dessert, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and fresh strawberries atop each piece.

"Ready to head back to the beach?" Harry questioned once they were done with dessert. "Thought we could take a moonlit walk."

"Sounds lovely." Louis smiled draining the rest of the wine in his glass.

The boat pulled up to take them to shore and soon they were strolling down the beach hand in hand. Occasionally Louis would bring their hands up and press a kiss to Harry's knuckles and the younger lad would lean over and kiss his temple.

They walked all the way back to their bure, stopping before they walked up to share a final kiss on the beach under the moon and stars. Back in the bure, they closed all the blinds and locked all the doors. Harry turned on one of the laps in the room on it's lowest setting, filling the room with just enough light so that they could see each other.

Louis watched curiously as Harry picked up his iPod and plugged it into the dock. He pressed play on one of the songs and then walked back over to Louis as the music began to play. Louis cocked his head to the side as Harry extended his hand to him.

"Dance with me." Harry requested quietly.

Louis smiled and placed his hand in Harry's, letting himself be drawn in. Harry pulled him in close and nuzzled his nose into his hair just above his ear as the singing began.

 

**Dancin' in the dark**

**Middle of the night**

**Takin' your heart**

**And holdin' it tight**

 

**Emotional touch**

**Touchin' my skin**

**And askin' you to do**

**What you've been doin' all over again**

 

**Oh it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

 

**It's your love**

**It just does something to me**

**It sends a shock right through me**

**I cant get enough**

**And if you wonder**

**About the spell I'm under**

**It's your love...**

**Better than I was**

**More than I am**

**And all of this happened**

**By takin' your hand**

 

**And who I am now**

**Is who I wanted to be**

**And now that we're together**

**I'm stronger than ever**

**I'm happy and free**

 

The pre-chorus and chorus played through two more time as Harry held tight to Louis and they danced. By the last note Louis has their foreheads pressed together and their noses brushing. His arms are wound tight around Harry's neck and his body is pressed flush with that of his lovers.

When the song ends Harry didn't really need any prompting. He backed Louis up to the bed, keeping him close, then gently pushed him down when Louis' knees hit the end. Louis sat up to grasp the back of Harry's neck, hauling him in for a passionate kiss as he pulled him forward, making Harry climb onto the bed and over Louis.

It started with their shirts, Harry gently tugging up Louis' shirt and pulling it over his head before letting Louis pull off his and toss it aside. With Louis' chest bare before him, Harry broke away from his lovers lips and began kissing down his neck, Louis tilting his head to give Harry access. He kissed down Louis' neck and down his chest and stomach until he reached the tops of Louis' shorts. With his lips still on Louis' soft tummy, he blinded undid the button and zip and pulled he pants down Louis' muscular thighs.

Louis whined above him as Harry pulled away long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Smiling, he hushed Louis then proceeded to bend over and leave a trail of warm wet kisses up Louis' legs, all the way to his boxers. One of Louis' hands found it's way into Harry's soft curls and tugged gently as the younger nuzzled his hip., kissing him through his boxers.

Harry moved up Louis' body and sealed his lips over Louis' thinner pink ones, the older lad reaching up to cup Harry's face and stroke his thumbs over his cheeks, humming happily into the kiss. Harry straddled Louis' legs and pushed his hands inside his boxers, pushing them down Louis' legs and letting his hands trail over Louis' hips, bum, and thighs.

Backing away from Louis, Harry pulled the boxers off completely then crawled back on top of him. Their hard lengths rubbed together as Harry draped himself over Louis, rocking his hips gently into his boyfriends' as they kissed again. Louis' whined and moaned in the back of his throat, desperate for Harry to be inside him.

He pulled his legs from under Harry and spread them wide before curling them around Harry's waist and rocking up. Harry took the hint and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and wasted no time dropping them between Louis' legs and pressing one into him. Louis pressed back immediately, all their fucking and love making had left him relatively loose so the pleasure is immediate pretty much.

Soon Harry had three fingers moving inside of Louis, pressing against his prostate every few thrusts making the older boy toss his head back and moan. Removing his fingers, Harry slicked up his length and lined up with Louis' loose entrance. He pressed in slowly despite Louis' heels digging into his bum, urging him to go faster. Once he was bottomed out, he dipped his head down and pressed a series of sweet kisses over Louis' shoulder, neck, jaw, and mouth.

"Love you so much Lou." Harry whispered against Louis' skin.

"I love you too Haz and I'd love you even more if you'd move." Louis responded.

Harry and Louis laughed lightly until Harry pulled most of the way out then sunk back into Louis. Their laughter stopped and was replaced by soft moans from both of them. The drag of Harry bare inside him is exquisite and something Louis has loved since the first time they went without a condom.

Harry picked up the pace some, setting a speed that would get them both off in a good amount of time. He curled his arm under Louis, under the small of his back, and tucked his other around Louis' shoulders, holding him while he pressed his face into Louis' hot neck.

Sweet nothing tumbled from their lips uncontrollably as they moved together. They're in perfect sync; every time Harry thrusts in, Louis cants his hips up trying to take Harry's deeper. Their breathing is labored, coming out in sharp pants against each others' skin.

"H-Haz." Louis panted, tightening his arms around his lovers neck. "I'm c-close."

"Me too baby." Harry responded, kissing below his ear softly. "Let it go baby, I've got you."

Louis' thighs began to tremble and his insides tightened. He came with a cry of Harry's name, streaking their stomachs and chests with white. Harry's hips jerked and he held on either tighter to Louis as he poured himself into him, finding his release with gasp of Louis' name.

They lay still on the bed, still connected in the most intimate way, just breathing each other in and completely sated. Eventually Louis squirmed, growing uncomfortable, and Harry pulled out.

"Wanna take a shower?" Harry questioned knowing Louis loved when he came inside but didn't really enjoy just lodging around afterwards.

"Yeah." Louis nodded reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek and kiss him soundly before both of them crawled out of bed.

"You're waddling." Harry smirked reaching out to pat Louis' bum.

"All your fault Styles." Louis responded giving him a playful glare. "At least we have a couple days before our first show so I can recover, otherwise the fans might think I've been up to something."

"Oh baby, they already think that." Harry said crowding up behind Louis in the large shower.

He kissed across his shoulders before falling to his knees, leaving a string of kisses down Louis' spine. Harry planted multiple kisses across Louis' hips and at the base of his spine as he slipped a finger into him to clean him out.

Louis let out a soft whine from being sensitive but groaned as his length began to harden again. It led to Harry sucking him off slowly under the steady stream of the shower and Louis returning the favor. Harry washed Louis' hair with his shampoo and conditioner, loving how sweet it made Louis' hair smell. Louis returned the favor before grabbing the body wash and squirting some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together then placed them on Harry's chest, spreading the soap over the firm expanse of skin.

He washed over Harry's entire body then pushed him gently under the water spray to rinse off. Harry did the same, pouring some soap into his hand and then proceeding to wash Louis.

They switched off the water and dried off with the fluffy white towels sitting on the counter. After brushing their teeth and towel drying their hair, they climbed back into bed and pulled the sheet to their waists.

Louis lay on his back and Harry propped himself up on his elbow and reached out with his free hand to brush Louis' fringe off his forehead.

"You're so beautiful like this." Harry commented, voice deep but soft.

"Like what?" Louis questioned curiously.

"You're so at ease, so relaxed and rested. I love it when you're so carefree." Harry answered with a smile.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm not beautiful any other time?" Louis asked with a playful pout.

Harry laughed and leaned down to bump his nose against Louis, "You're beautiful all the time, but especially right now. I feel like the luckiest man alive getting to hold you with nothing on and feel how soft your skin is and how muscular you are and smelling how sweet you are. You never fail to amazes me, you are beautiful and perfect."

Louis felt his eyes water at Harry's sweet words. He's used to Harry showering him with praise and compliments but there's just something about the here and now. They're laying in bed, naked, on the beautiful Turtle Island in Fiji, and they've just made love and showered together and it's just so intimate.

"I love you Harry. And I am the lucky one. You are truly perfect." Louis responded, caressing Harry's face.

"I love you more, you are my world - my moon, my stars, and my sun." Harry said ghosting his lips over Louis'.

"You're gonna make me cry Haz." Louis sniffled with a soft laugh, his heart exploding with love at Harry's words.

Harry laughed quietly then pressed their lips together. They lay in bed, kissing lazily until the need for air became too great. Louis turned on his side and Harry curled around him becoming the big spoon.

"Goodnight my love." Harry whispered, pressing a final kiss to Louis' neck.

"Goodnight darling." Louis responded as he let his eyes fall shut, succumbing to sleep.

The next evening they found themselves hugging Aisha and accepting the photo book she had made with all the pictures she had taken of them. They bid her farewell then climbed into the air taxi with their luggage. They boarded the private jet with no issue and soon they were flying back to London.

Once they were settled and could move around the cabin, they opened the photo book and began looking at the pictures. There were dozens of pictures.

Aisha had captured pictures of them walking on the beach during sunrise and sunset and even one at night when the moon had been full and bright. In all of them they're holding hands or have their arms wrapped around each other. There are even a few where they're sharing a tender kiss. She'd also captured pictures from their hikes and sitting around the dinner table with the others and from their pontoon dinner.

"That's my favorite set I think." Louis commented once Harry had flipped the page again.

They're both laying on the hammock outside their bure. In a few pictures, they're asleep and Louis is cuddled into Harry's side with a hand resting over his heart while Harry's got an arm around him. In some of the others, they're awake - laughing or smiling at each other and in some sharing more sweet kisses.

"Mine too, though I really loved the beach shots." Harry responded, turning his head to kiss Louis' temple.

"Honestly, I love all of them, but I just really love these." Louis said smiling at the page.

The colors are so vibrant in the pictures and their eyes and smiles are so bright.

"Well I just really love you." Harry replied, voice deep and loving.

Louis leaned his head back and smiled softly, reaching up to trace a finger over Harry's lips.

"And I really love you too." He responded quietly.

Harry gave him a dimpled smile and then leaned in a pressed three tender kisses to Louis lips. Louis settled with his head on Harry's shoulder while they looked through the rest of the photo book and eventually fell asleep.

When Louis awoke he was greeted by Harry watching him sleep.

"Are you creeping on me Styles." Louis teased as he stretched.

"Admiring." Harry shrugged happily.

And Louis can't help but smile because he knows that he'll be waking up to Harry for the rest of his life, there's no doubt in his mind that Harry is the one and sooner or later he's going to propose to that beautiful green eyed lad... maybe sooner rather than later. Either way, he's in love and he feels loved. Harry is his everything, so what more could he ask for... other than to change that boys last name. 


End file.
